star_conflict_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Conflict Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to Star Conflict Heroes Wiki. This wiki is meant to be a guide to the ships, missions, game modes, and strategies of Star Conflict Heroes, the mobile game for Android and iOS based on the PC game Star Conflict. If you see room for improvement in an article, feel free to edit it to add needed information or contact an administrator. If you are a new player and need a guide to playing check out this page: For New Players . For a list of all the ships in the game, go to this page: All Ships . For the main hub of information regarding ships, go to this page: Guide to Ships: Overview . To see what's new in the game (what the devs changed in the last update), check out this page: Update Patch Notes . To make forum posts to discuss whatever you want about the game, go to this page: . To see a tier list of ships in the game, go to this page: Ship Tier List . To see a guide on where to obtain blueprints for ships, go to this page: Ship Farming Guide . Thank you for visiting this wiki, and we hope you find useful information here! This wiki is being backed by a few dedicated fans, to name a few Dmitri Korolev, and TheTenserC0RE/(S.T.A.L.F), with helpful resources from Krypto. Useful links http://www.targem.ru/en/games/star_conflict_heroes/ (Targem Games link) https://gaijinent.com/en/games/starconflictheroes (Gaijin Entertainment link) https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Help:Poll (how to make polls in articles, use source editor and check closely with the code, forward-slash at the bottom ) Discord Server "Star Conflict Heroes" Public Invite Link: ☀https://discord.gg/xvZm7Js To get to the link for the ship category page, go to this page: https://star-conflict-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Ships For the wiki about Star Conflict, the PC game on which Star Conflict Heroes is based: https://wiki.star-conflict.com/index.php?title=Main_Page Wiki Rules and Policies No uncensored swearing, harassment of other users, posting objectionable or illegal content. If a user makes a claim about damage or other stats we (the wiki staff) will follow the policy of assuming good faith (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Assume_good_faith link to Wikipedia policy), but please don't hesitate to post screenshots confirming your figures. When you edit, please post an edit summary as it helps other users and admins know what you changed about the article. Theories for squads are always welcome. Thank you for visiting this wiki, and we hope you find something useful/helpful here! To report an issue or suggest improvements/changes to pages on the wiki if you don't have time or are unsure of how to edit, contact our admins: https://star-conflict-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Dmitri_Korolev (Message wall for admin Dmitri Korolev) https://star-conflict-heroes.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:TheTenserC0RE (Message wall for admin TheTenserC0RE) Featured Poll Vote here for your favorite ship of 2019! Best Ship of 2019 Singularity Hydra Falcon Zealot Kris Nyx Sword Boremys Inquisitor Executor Black Swarm Hellkern Latest activity Important Links http://www.targem.ru/en/games/star_conflict_heroes/ (Targem Games link) https://gaijinent.com/en/games/starconflictheroes (Gaijin Entertainment link) https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Help:Poll (how to make polls in articles, use source editor and check closely with the code, forward-slash at the bottom ) Discord Server "Star Conflict Heroes" Public Invite Link: Star Conflict Heroes ::Quick Announcements:: We are in need of high-quality screenshots of ships and mission overview screens, any assistance would be much appreciated. Also any help with original stats for ships and ship scaling stats would be much appreciated. Category:Browse